


Delivery (In from the Cold Remix)

by sophinisba



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: remixthedrabble, Gen, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-18
Updated: 2008-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya works for a Dominican restaurant in Queens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delivery (In from the Cold Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Warm Thoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7175) by razycrandomgirl. 



"Maya!" Antia called, "Delivery!"

"Ay, do I have to? Why can't people just come here if they want your Sancocho so bad?"

"Maybe they don't want to go out in the cold."

"And I do?"

But she was already pulling on her sweatshirt and bundling up as well as she could. November had snapped colder this week and Maya still didn't have a winter coat, but if she wanted to afford one she sure couldn't refuse to do deliveries. Maybe if she got a decent tip on this one she could stop by the Salvation Army tonight and pick up the coat she'd been looking at on Tuesday.

The bag was heavy, but at least it was warm in her hands. As soon as she got out the door, Maya couldn't wait to get back. No matter how cold it got here in Queens, she knew the Casa de Sopa would stay as warm as her mami's kitchen in Santo Domingo. To tell the truth, Antia's cooking was better than anything Maya ever tasted at home. And since she couldn't go back there, the folks at the restaurant were the closest thing to family she had. Still, no one seemed to mind sending the new girl out to walk five blocks in the cold.

Maya knocked and waited outside apartment 1D. There was some noise (laughter?) behind the door but no one answered. She knocked again, harder, and yelled, "Delivery!"

"They're not going to open the door." Maya jumped at the quiet, unexpected voice from the across the hallway. Something about it made her feel like dropping the food and running all the way back to the restaurant.

Instead she made herself stay still, then calmly turned around. "Hello?"

He hadn't opened the door all the way, was speaking through a crack and a security chain. "The kids in this building are playing a joke on you. They call delivery places and make fake orders because they think it's funny."

"You've got to be kidding me," Maya said with a sigh. She kicked at the door of 1D. "¡Pendejos de mierda! ¿No saben que hace un frío de puta madre acá fuera?" _Y a ver si este loco me asesina_ , she didn't say out loud, since you never knew who might understand.

Security chain guy cocked his head to the side and stared at her like a curious cat. "D-do you need …"

"What?" Maya snapped.

"Nothing!" He slammed the door in her face. If she were smart she'd turn around and go back now. Okay, so Antia's business was on the brink of collapse, but surely she'd rather have an order returned than lose her employee to a serial killer.

Then again, maybe it was all in Maya's head. Maybe this guy was more scared of her than she was of him. Maybe he just needed some good Dominican cooking to start feeling and acting normal. Maybe he'd even give her a good tip.

She knocked at his door.


End file.
